


Bird Family

by affectionateTea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateTea/pseuds/affectionateTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi taking Hinata under their wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otqps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otqps/gifts).



> I lovelovelove BokuAka & Hinata dynamics so i absolutely had to do this. Some side kagehina because i can't resist. :') (the second snapchat is from tsukishima after he stole hinata's phone because he's an ass and hinata doesn't bother locking it despite the numerous problems his team has caused him as a result but sometimes kageyama steals it and takes selfies of himself..........)

    



	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual (?) movie night with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good prompts, good ships, good opportunity to draw some scenery....... (this is Oikawa's house, and it's absolutely never this pristine but he was unusually nervous and ended up cleaning absolutely everything. Kuroo and Bokuto are so weirded out by how clean it is, they're going to insist on making a blanket fort just for an excuse to muss it up a bit.)

  



End file.
